Kimberly And Tommy Re-Beginnings
by VampyreJessie1993
Summary: Summary: During "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie", Kimberly and Tommy get together to work things out. And the future comes with some unexpected surprises. I hope you enjoy! Rated M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Confusion

Summary: During "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie", Kimberly and Tommy get together to work things out. And the future comes with some unexpected surprises. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone was rescued but there are still some people that need closure from things that happened in the past.

(Kimerly's P.O.V)

Ernie's Juice Bar:

I take a deep breath and walk into Ernie's juice bar. It hasn't changed at all since i've been gone, I look around and spot Tommy, Kat, and Adam. I walk over and tap Tommy on the shoulder. He turns around and looks a little surprised.

"Hi stranger." I say with a small smile. I could have sworn I seen Kat's eyes glare at me but i'm probably seeing things.

"Kim." He said back and got out of his chair to hug me, I hugged back tightly before letting go. "Wow, it's been a while, how are you?" He asked me.

"I've been pretty good, i guess. It's not the same without everyone with me though, I know i should visit more often." I said with a light laugh, He chuckled with me and nodded. I waved at the others. "Hi Adam, Hi Kat." They waved back but Adam actually got up and hugged me too, I laughed. We let go and sat down. Kat looked at her watch and realized the time.

"Well i hate the cut the greetings short but I have to get home for dinner." Kat got up and got her backpack. Adam stood up too.

"I can give you a ride, Kat." He suggested. "I have some volunteering work to do anyway." He said.

"Sure, that would be great." She brighted up, I'm guessing that would definitely be better then walking all that long way home. "Seeya Kim. Bye Tommy" She said and kissed him on the cheek before walking out with Adam. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, i shouldn't though. I sighed when they left. Tommy towards me.

"What's wrong, Kim?" He asked while staring at me with those brown eyes i used and probably still love so much.

"Tommy we need to talk about what happened. We both need some closure and you know it. As much as I hate to suggest it, we will never be able to move on until we talk about this." I said all at once and let out a breathe when i was finished. He was silent until he nodded slowly.

"I agree, as hard as it may be for us. We do need to talk about it. I don't think we should talk at the juice bar though, it's too public for something like this." He said and I nodded, we both got up and went for a walk to clear out heads while talking.

We started walking towards to park before he went to speak.

"Kimberly," Oh god, this is serious. He never calls me by my full name. " I just gotta know something, why did you write that letter?" I was confused, it must have shown on my face because he repeated it.

"I'm really confused what letter are you talking about, the last letter I sent to you was telling how great the practices were going and how tough it was but it was fun not the less. I don't understand." I said and stopped to sit down on a park bench. "All I know is that i got a letter from you saying and i quote ' I know this is hard for you but it's just hard for the long distance, we will always have something between us but right now isn't the right time for us to be together, we are both too busy with our lives right now, I hope we somehow connect in the future ut this is just something we have to do.' I wasn't sure what happened and I still don't. Something doesn't seem right." I said and looked at Tommy, now it was his turn to have a confused looked on his face.

"I didn't send anything like that, I mean I was about to write you one before all of that but we got called into action and by the time i got back to the letter it was gone, I thought someone threw it in the garbage because I left it unattened, then I got into my homework and must have forgotten to try and write again." He replied. That is little weird to me.

"So, if you didn't write that breakup letter to me and I didn't write that breakup letter to you, then what the hell happened?" I asked to myself and Tommy. He shook his head.

"I have no idea but I'm going to figure it out. Maybe we should try and ask Billy if he could or has seen anything around that time." He suggested and I agreed.

Time Skip (1 Hour Later)

Billy's House:

Finally arriving at Billy's house, I cross my fingers and hope he's home. Tommy knocks on the door and a few seconds later, a tired Billy opens the doors and he brightens up when he sees us together on his front porch.

"Kimberly, Tommy. How nice it is to see you guys again. Come in." He says and opens the door wider for us to step in. He closes the door and leads us to the living room. "What brings you to see me on this darkening evening?" He asks. We all sat down.

"We have this little problem, Billy. This may take a little bit." I said with a sigh. Billy tilts his head and asks me to continue. "Here it goes. The letter that was sent to Tommy about me breaking up with him didn't come from me, what I mean to say is that I didn't write any breakup letter to him. And I got a letter as well that said that Tommy was breaking up with me but he didn't write any letter like that. Someone was trying to break us up and they succeeded in doing that." I said and took a deep breath after. Billy is just staring at me and clicks back in.

"Wow, that's quite the problem, I guess. My question to you guys is what do I have to do with any of this." He asks us. Tommy takes this chance to speak.

"Is there any chance somehow in going back to see what happened? Maybe sometype of viewing globe for seeing anything like that?" Tommy said, trying to word it as carefully as possible. Billy looks at both of us and then looks down.

"Hmm, there actually might be something we can do, but I might have another idea, if that's ok with you guys." He suggested.

"Whatever works for you, I just hope we find out what happened." I said and Tommy nodded.

"Okay, perfect. First, come with me to the garage." He said and we took off the the garage. He walked over to the brain scrambler machine.

"Um, didn't we have a bad enough experience with that the last time, Billy." I said, looking warily at the machine. He turned to me, kinda confused.

"What? Oh no, this is not the brain machine Kimmie, this is the Memory Backup Device. It's for people like Tommy who forget some important things and needs a quick way to remember what it was." Billy said and I burst out laughing, Tommy looked kinda offended but then looked down to the floor nodding.

"That is definitely true. I have a very bad proplem with stuff like that." Tommy admitted it. Billy was chuckling too.

"I missed this so much." I said after calming down from laughing and wiping a ear or 2 from my eyes. Billy was aware enough to start picking at the machine. "Should we have other people with us just in case something happens or do we just keep this between us?" I asked anybody in general. They were both thinking and finally nodded. "Who would we ask though, I mean there isn't a lot of people to trust with something like this." I said.

"That is true. How about the old gang? And we can't forget alpha either, he might know somethings about this then I do. His help would be greatly appreciated." Billy said. That would make sense for them to be here. Tommy must have been thinking the same thing because he went to the phone to call one of them. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone.

"Well I got Trini and Zack, they are game for anything. Kim, could you call Jason, i kinda forgot his number." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, I can do that." I said, walking to the phone, picking it up and punching in Jason's number. It rang a few times before someone picked it up. It was a female.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jason. Is he there?" I asked.

"Yes, Jason is here, may I ask who you are?" She replied.

"I'm Kimberly, an old friend of Jason's. I was the one he went scuba-diving with." I reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kim. I didn't reconigze you. I'll get Jason." She laughed a little.

"That's all good, Emily. That would be great." I said and then the next thing I knew, Jason was answering the phone.

"Kimmie?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Hi Jason." I said cheerfully.

"Hey, What's up?" He asks me. I retold the sotry to him and asked if he would help be witness to this.

"Of course, I always wondered what happened. Something never sat right with me after that." Jason said. "So what time are we doing this?" He asked.

"In a couple of hours, that way we can get things setup before we actually do anything." I said.

"Alright, sounds good. See you soon." Jason ssaid and hung up. I hung up the phone too. I turned to the guys.

"Jason is on board. He will be here in a couple of hours." I said, They both nodded.

Trini and Zack told me the same thing." Tommy said. I nodded and looked toward Billy, he was playing with some wires.

"That is perfect, it shouldn't take me long to get this fully functional. I will ask Alpha to help me though, I will contact him through the communicator. I'll be back." He said and walked into the house. Tommy and I both let out a big breath and laughed at each other.  



	2. Chapter 2: The Not So Friendly Surprise

Summary: Part 2 of Kimberly and Tommy Re-Beginnings.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

We are all sitting down, just catching up when Alpha teleported in and scared the shit out of us all.

"AI AI AI, hello friends!" Alpha said, I jumped up and hugged him.

"Alpha! It's so good to see you again, it's been so long!" I yelled, excited at seeing Alpha.

"Ah, Kimberly. It has been a while." Alpha said. I finally pulled back and let him go to sit back down. Alpha then turned to Billy after Tommy hugging him too. "I am aware of your situation and it is possible to access footage from that time period but we will need to reprogram your machine a little, Billy." Alpha announced.

"Thank you, Alpha. Well let's get to work." Billy said, then He and Alpha started doing there nerdy business, I would ask but i wouldn't understand a single word they say. At that moment, I heard a knock on the door. I stood up straight away, surprising Tommy.

"I'll get it." I left to get the door before anyone opened there mouth. I go to the door and open it to find Trini, Zack and Jason. I jump up and hug Trini and Zack at the same time, they all laugh at my gesture. I let go and lead then to the garage. Tommy gets up and greets them as well.

"So, I got the short story from Tommy but now that i'm here I wanna hear the full story." Zack stated and sat down next to Tommy, Trini sat on the arm of the couch, Jason sat next to Zack and I sat on the other arm of the couch. I leaned on the back and on Jason. Tommy retold the whole story and they are just as shocked as we are.

"You guys were never offically broke up? Wow, why would someone do this to you guys?" Trini asked, I shrugged saying I didn't know because I honestly didn't know what I did to piss someone off so much that they wanted to hurt me and Tommy so bad. "We will figure this out but I have one question." She said.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" I said to them.

"Well, now that you know beither of you wanted to break up, are you guys ever going to be together again?" Jason asked. I was going to answer but then I stopped. It's been a while but I wonder if it could work out for us again. I looked at Tommy and he seemed to be thinking the same thing by the looks of it.

"That's actually a very good question." Tommy commented. The 3 snickered to each other. Tommy looked just as confused as I was. A small buzzing noise woke us up from our staring. We saw Alpha jumping up and down, Billy is all smiles. I'm guessing they managed to get the machine working right.

"The Memory Machine is fully operational. The only thing is, it can only do one person's memories at a time." Billy said and Tommy stood up quickly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Tommy said eagerly wanting to see what the hell happened back then. I'm a little weary but it needs to be done. Tommy walks over and sits in the chair under the memory helmet. Billy carefully places it on his head as Alpha presses some buttons.

"You should close your eyes and we will bring up the memory for that day." Billy suggested and Tommy closed his eyes. "Now the rest of you should turn to look at the TV. It should be broadcasting on it now." We focused on the TV and it was flicking between channels and static before we saw Ernie's Juice Bar come into picture. Tommy was just entering when he bumped into Skull, but he didn't even respond to him, just walked straight to the weight lifting machine, while scanning the juice bar, we were all looking very closely, when Trini saw something and asked if Billy could freeze the picture, he just nodded and paused it.

He zoomed in on it when Trini pointed out something in the corner. I looked a little closer and saw an envelope that had my Florida address on it, as well as it being addressed to Tommy Oliver. That's really weird. It's looks like my writing but it's not. Billy unfroze the image and let it continue, we saw that it was sticking out of a pocket of someone's bookbag. Billy zoomed back out and to our surprise and shock, it was Kat's bag! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Realization

Summary: It's been revealed that Kat could be the suspect in breking up Tommy and Kimberly over a year ago, but why would she do such a thing? We will find out in this chapter. Enjoy and review please!

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

Before I even knew it, I was outside with my hand over my chest, I could hardly breathe. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. How could she do this? I knew she had a small crush on Tommy but to do something as horrible as this to not just me but to Tommy as well. I was mad at him for so long for something he didn't even do. I was brought back by someone wrapping their arms around me, I was pulled into a hug and by the smell of it, I knew it was Tommy, I could also faintly hear the others talking but it was muffled.

"Shh, Kim. I'm right here the others told and showed me what happened. I just can't believe it. We will get to the bottom of this but we have to clear our heads first, alright?" Tommy whispered to me, I nodded into his chest and felt him kiss my head. Somehow that calmed me enough for me to pull back and turn to the others, they all had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Ok, I'm ready for this. Let's see what happened on my end and then we will figure out the rest." I suggested and everyone nodded. Tommy helped me get up and walked me back into the garage with a hand on my back, leading me to the machine to sit down, then he went to sit on the couch with the others.

I breathed out a sigh and nodded to Billy. He put the helmet on and told me to close my eyes. I closed them and thought back to that horrible day, I got flashes before the Florida gym came into view. I was enjoying myself, perfecting my routine when the coach suggested a break and to get a drink then we would resume where we left off, I jumped off the beam and walked to a table where my bag was, I dug through it to find a photo of Tommy and I at christmas, Aisha managed to take a picture of me and Tommy kissing under the mistletoe, I giggled at the memory. Then came the worst part of all, I had a tap on my shoulder and turned to find someone handing me a letter from Tommy, I said thank you and ripped it open, as I read the letter, my heart started to drop and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and clouding my eyes. I sniffed and ran to the bathroom to just let loose and cry. That's when I opened my eyes to find I was crying again. Billy took of the helmet and Trini ran to hug me. I looked at Tommy over her shoulder and saw him crying as well.

"I couldn't even think after that, I kinda became a mindless Zombie, I did my Gymnastics and carried on as if nothing happened til Jason showed up with Emily one day and they helped me break out of my phase a bit. If I had known..." I said, trailing off. Trini let me go and Tommy hugged me right after.

"It's definitely not too late now." Tommy stated. I hugged him tightly. We let go of each other and wiped the taers away.

"Kimberly, I recorded the memory just in case we missed anything, we should review it slowly and see." Billy said. I nodded at him, i've never been more grateful for his genius. We all somehow managed to fit on the couch and watch the video. It played back and this time Zack paused the scene and pointed at the middle, the part of my on the balance beam, looking around the gym. We see a guy talking to a blond woman, we continue the video and when the woman turns, we see the face of Katherine!

"What the hell!" I shouted and saw Tommy shaking his head from the corner of my eye. "What is it, Tommy?" I ask him. He sighs and looks at us.

"This was a couple of days after I got my letter because Kat said she was visiting some friends from away but wouldn't tell me where to. I should have known something wasn't right." Tommy said and put his head down. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder for comfort. Jason did the same thing on the other shoulder.

"Well man, now that we know what happened we just have to confront her about it." Zack said.

"I honestly don't want to make it that easy for her. I'm sorry, Tommy. She took away our happiness so she could have you. It's just not fair what she did to us." I said, I felt bad but it seems only fair to make her suffer a bit.

"How are we going to do that?" Tommy asked.

"Me and her are going to have a girl to girl talk about romance, Trini is gonna be with us because she is a witness to this whole thing. You can join after a little bit if you want but if she tries to lie, the other should be with you as well." I said to everyone. They nodded that seems like a good idea. "Tommy, you should call her and ask her to meet you at the park." Tommy nodded slowly and got up for the phone.

"She definitely messed with the wrong couple." Trini said, crossing her arms. I smiled and hugged her tight. She laughed and hugged back. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Behind The Letters

Summary: The gang go to confront Katherine, they find out a few things that were unexpected.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

Tommy just got off the phone with Katherine, she doesn't deserve the nickname. Tommy didn't looked to please with talking to her but what can ya do.

"Alright everythings set up and ready to go." Tommy said with a sigh. Now it's time to get some answers about everything. We finally get to know what happened and what made her do this. I stood up and grabbed my bag, everyone else got up too and before we left Alpha teleported back to Zordon. We alked til we got to a bench and hid behind the trees with the others while Tommy waited for Katherine.

Not even a few minutes later Katherine walked up to Tommy and went to kiss him but he turned his head and she only got hi cheek, she pulled back with a small frown on her face.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Katherine asked, trying to see his face. She tried to hold his arm but he yanked it away. Wow. i'm guessing it effected him more than I thought.

"How could you do this to me Kat?" He asked. She looked confused

"What do you mean? Do what?" She asked him.

"I'm talking about the letters!" He shouted and she flinched back. "The one that apparently Kimberly wrote to me and the one I apparently wrote to her, Kat! Those Letters!" He shouted again and I saw the realization cross on her face. This is the time for me to step out and make my presence known. I stepped out and told the others to stay by the tree.

"That's also what I'm wondering Kat." I stated and she turned around in shock at seeing me there. "See, I couldn't understand why I would get a letter from Tommy like that, Yes, I understand that we had ups and downs but we still loved each other very much. It sounded odd, those words coming from Tommy. I didn't figure it out then though because I felt my heart was being crushed, the whole world fell apart around me and I couldn't breathe. The only time I felt something like that was when my parents divorced." I finished and Katherine started squirming under my gaze.

"I can explain.." Kat started but I cut her off.

"Yes, please explain to us why you would pull apart something so strong just to please yourself!" I yelled at her this time. When I said us, the others stepped out from behind the tree, Katherine just started crying at this point. Tommy seemed to calm himself down enough by this time.

"Katherine, we just want to know why you did this." Tommy said, corssing his arms over his chest. Kat nodded and sat down on the bench and then started to explain.

"I was extremely jealous of you Kimberly, still am kinda. When I first arrived here and saw Tommy, I thought to myself what a guy. It seemed like it was love at first sight to me and soon learned that it was just on my side because I also learned about you being his girlfriend, I guess being evil enhanced my feelings of jealously and rage." Kat stopped to take a breath and I had to nod at that because during my evil bit, I was ready to probably kill her for being with Tommy. "And when the famous Gymnastics coach came to town and was training you to the bone, I thought it was the perfect opportunity for me because I knew for your love of Gymnastics and I knew that at some point you would have to choose between being a Power Ranger or doing something that could possibly change your life. I thought with you gone and doing that, that You and Tommy would take a break because of the long distance but with a year and then some of waiting I couldn't take it anymore." By this time, everyone was sat down and just listening. I feel bad for her but at the same time this was something she shouldn't have messed with. Tommy is a heel of a guy for sure, I know the feeling of the love at first site deal, the same thing happened to me but the feeling as mutual. "Anyway, I was watching this tv show and it was for people who needed help getting the one they wanted and suggested that stupid letter idea." She said.

"Wait, so all of this was came from a tv show?" Jason asked. Kat nodded.

"Well damn. That's just messed up." Zack said, and we all nodded.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing in Florida." Billy stated. Kat took a deep breath and started again.

"I wasn't lying to Tommy when I said I was going to visit some friends and I know I couldn't tell him where because if I did he would want to come and talk to you about the letter. At the time I couldn't let that happen. When I got there, I called my friend and he said that there was this girl he really liked and didn't have the guts to talk to her and was wondering if I could help. I agreed and we met up at the Gymnastics place. When I found out it was Kimberly, I told him she already had a boyfriend and after that he wouldn't really talk to anybody. It was then I decided to write the other letter, and at some point that you would maybe give him a chance, he said he was trying to help you get over Tommy and said you guys even hung out a few times, he called me a couple of months later telling me that he confessed his feelings to you but you said you only wanted to be friends and that was what you only wanted for a while at least and he agreed. And after a while of us not talking to each other and me attempting to distract Tommy from feeling hurt, I forgot about the letters." She finished, we all sat in silence after that. This is a lot to take in.

"Wow." Trini said, breaking the silence. We all nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Summary: The gang try to figure what to do with Katherine. And a surprise guest shows up to confess their feelings for someone.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

Trying to absorb all this new information, I'm in shock. I don't know how to respond to this kind of thing. Billy was the first one to speak up.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing? Being jealous is one thing, Kat but to do something like letters to break them up. I don't mentally understand how you can do that to anyone." He said with a frown on his face.

"This is going to be difficult for a while, Kat." Tommy spoke up. We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, sniffing. I was wondering the same thing.

"For me to be around you, I can't even think about being with you after this. I would say i'm sorry for saying that but at the same time you brought this one yourself, we would find out eventually. We aren't going to tell the others because this is just between us, you're a great Power Ranger, this is just going to be awkward for a while." Tommy said and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted only to know what it felt like to be with someone as sweet and caring as Tommy was to Kimberly. I was mad when my friend told me he thought you were great, just the type of girl he was looking for to be with. I was thinking to myself I wish someone would put me first because no one ever had. I wish I could do something to get you guys to forgive me." Kat said.

"It's typical girl on girl jealously, I'm just glad you told us when we asked. It's better that you didn't dance around it. It's going to take some time for us to forgive you but we will eventually. Tommy is right, no one is going to know about this because it's something we need to deal with. If they ask questions and everyone agrees, we will tell them but I don't think that would be a good idea, aside for you doing this and when you were evil, you really are a great friend." I stated and she got a small smile on her face.

"Man, this is still so messed." Zack said and we all burst out laughing.

"Agreed, but as Kim said, typical girl on girl jealousy. It affects us all differently, some more vicious then others. It shouldn't have come down to this but what can you do really. I'm just glad we got this all sorted out." Trini said and we nodded.

"Uh, question, what happened to your friend, Kat?" Jason asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. We haven't really talked since my last letter to him was telling him that Tommy was finally giving me a chance. Then after that, I got nothing. I wish I knew what happened but everytime I would call he would say he's busy and then hang up the phone on me." Kat said.

"That is weird." I said. "Maybe I should try and see if he will talk to me." I said and Kat nodded eagerly. "But Kat, I have to tell you something about your friend, Jack." I said, Kat then looked confused. "When he talked to me, he would only talk about how much he liked you. He was planning on telling you how he felt with the next letter he would have sent you but when he got your letter about Tommy, he was so heartbroken. He couldn't even think about talking to you, he knew you were extremely happy with having a chance with Tommy. Kat, he's in love with you." I finally spit out. Kat was just froze in shock I guess.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but after all this, I'm tired out. We should all get some rest and figure the rest of this out tomorrow." Jason suggested, we all agreed. Tommy and Kat went to their own houses while the rest of us went to Billy's. He said he has plenty of room for us.

Trini and I linked arms as we walked. It was such a pretty night out, I feel so relieved that everything is out in the open. Sure, I'm mad at Kat for what she did but I can also understand why she did it. Tommy is such an amazing guy to have as a boyfriend.

"So, Kim?" Trini asked, I hummed in response. "Since you and Tommy are both single, are you going to get back together?" She asked from the topic from earlier. I thought about it for a minute.

"As much as I would love to, we have some things to talk about if we were going to try again. The long distance thing is a problem, eventually we will meet again but I don't want it to be too late by then. We both have different paths to walk for our dream jobs. I'm working on mine and Tommy is just being Tommy. I'm guessing he's going to try and figure out what he wants to do." I expressed my thoughts. Trini nodded as we reached Billy's house

"There are a couple of couches I can offer for the girls, but you guys are probably going to have to take the floor, I Don't want to be selfish but I haven't used my bed in a while time. I was helping the Aquarians for a couple of months. I hope you all undertsand." Billy said, sheeply. We nodded. "Perfect, I will go get some blankets for you guys." He said and then took off. Returning a few minutes later with a lot of blankets, o many they were covering his head. I laughed and grabbed the top few so we could see his face.

"Oh, Billy." I smiled and everyone grabbed the rest to set up beds. We all said goodnight and the lights turned off. This ill all work out in the end, I can feel it. The hardest parts seem to be over. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgiveness, Part 1

Summary: The day after, the gang makes a plan to reconnect Kat with her friend and see it takes off from there.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

I woke up to some clanging in the kitchen, then I start to get the smell of bacon float into the room. Mmm, My stomach growled at the thought of food. I opened my eyes and looked around, it seemed like everyone else is up, all I see if ruffled up bed sheets on the floor and the other couch. I threw the blanket off of me and stretch as much as I could. I walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Uh, what happened to the kitchen?" I asked, it was a total mess. Zack and Jason were covered in flour, Trini had some in her hair and I think I see pancake batter on Billy's face. They all looked at me while trying not to laugh at themselves.

"Well, I got up first because I started getting Hungry and went into the kitchen to try and figure something out to eat. Then Jason woke up and suggested some pancakes. So we checked to make sure we had everything to make them. I went to mix the flour and stuff when I got some on Jason and then Jason decided to get some payback and grabbed a hand-full to drop that one my head. We grabbed whatever flour we could find to fling at each other. I went to toss some as Jase, he ducked and at the same time Trini walked into the kitchen and that's how some got into her hair." Zack told me.

"That still doesn't explain the batter on Billy's face." I said, pointing to Billy as he attempted to clean his face with a cloth.

"I giggled at them first and then managed to calm them down enough to actually mix the ingredients together. All the spoons and stuff were dirty and we saw a mixer in one of the cupboards but I didn't know it was only a proto type and still had some isuues it needed worked out. They plugged in the mixer and went to turn it on when Billy walked in, saw what they were doing and shouted for them not to flick the switch but by then it was already to late. Billy jumped in front of it to reach the plug when the mixer whirled up and exploded the batter into his face." Trini explained, even though she was trying not to laugh. I had my mouth closed when I honest-togod snorted and couldn't hold back my laughter by then. The rest laughed as well, I mean who wouldn't laugh at this. I had to hold on to a counter for support.

"Oh my god." I said, I had tears running down my face. I think the rest did too but my eyes were too blurry to see right. We all calmed down enough to actually clean up and retry to whole breakfast thing. We sat, ate and chatted like old times. I missed this so much, it's never the same anymore. Time flies before we know it and we end up at Ernie's Juice Bar with Tommy and Kat.

"Ok, Kat. Let's go use the phone and see if Jack will talk." I said and she nodded. We both got up and walked over to the juice bar.

"Hey, Ernie. Is it okay for us to use the phone?" I asked him.

"Sure, anything for you guys." Ernie said cheerfully. He grabbed the phone and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Ernie. You're the best." Kat said.

"Of course I am." He said, praising himself, me and kat giggled to pick up the phone. Kat told me the number and I dialed it. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Jack speaking." The familiar voice answered the phone.

"Jack! It's so good to hear your voice again." I said.

"Kimberly?" Jack asked slowly.

"Uh huh. How have you been?" I asked him.

"I'm good, I guess. Where have you been, I was looking for you at the Gym but I coulnd't find you. Someone said you went on a vacation." He responded.

"I was actually, I was scuba-diving with my friend Jason. Then we got sucked into some kind of Submarine ship, it was all just a big blur but I think I remember the Power Rangers saving us though." I said.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite the adventure." He laughed a little, I couldn't help but join in.

"I did. So, I have a serious question for you." I stated.

"Sure, shoot." He said.

"Have you talked to Katherine lately?" I asked him.

"Well I haven't really talked to her since she forced you and Tommy apart. I miss talking to her alot and I still like her but I don't know if I could ever trust her again for what she did to you guys." He said with a deep sigh. I nodded.

"Well, I've been talking to Katherine and we have worked some stuff out." I said to him.

"Wait, really? I thought you would have hated her." Hen shocked, clearly shocked.

"I did hate her and it's going to take while for me to trust her again but I understand why she did it, I probably would have done the same thing. Anyway, that's not why I called you." I said.

"Okay then, why did you call?" Jack asked.

"I did want to make sure you were good because I ask you something else, t's more like a favor to me if you will." I said.

"Hmm, alright, let's hear it." Jack said, giving in.

"You have to promise to say yes before I ask you because you may not like what you hear." I said.

"Fine, I promise. I say yes to whatever it is." He said, I took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"I want you to talk to Katherine again and try to work things out." I rushed out. I'm guessing he heard it though.

"Well, shit. Do I have to?" He whined a little.

"Yes, you do. You promised me you would." I said and I knew i got him there.

"Damnit, alright. I'm guessing she's standing right next to you, isn't she?" He asked, It never ceases to amaze me how he knows these things.

"That she is, I will put her on." I said, I turned and handed the phone to Kat. She took it cautiously before placing it next to her ear and went to talk to Jack. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Forgiveness, Part 2

Summary: Continuation from the previous Chapter.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

Kat opened her mouth to talk.

"Hi, Jack." She said nervously. I leaned next to her to listen in.

"Hey, Kat." He said awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm going to cut right to it. I'm so sorry for what I put you through, It wasn't fair to you at all. I wasn't being a very nice person to anybody around me, I wish there was something I could do to make up for it. I know you probably hate me because of everything.." Kat was rushing it out and Jack stopped her.

"Wait, Kat. Slow down." Jack said with a small chuckle. She smiled for getting that from him. "I don't hate you, I didn't like you much when you pulled that stunt and it's gonna take me a while to trust you again." He said and Kat gave a sigh of relief.

"I can understand that, is there anyway I could make it up to you. It may not be a while since we are so far away from each other but I'm willing to try for you. I miss talking to you like crazy." Kat said to him.

"I do have an idea but i'm not sure you will go with it. You might still be hung up on Tommy." He finally said.

"I will do anything!" She stated strongly. I think I know what he's about to suggest to Kat, I couldn't help the growing smile on my face. Kat looked at me confused, I just shook my head.

"The next time you visit me, I want us to get together and go out to eat." He said. Kat looked confused again.

"We always used to go out together." She said and he chuckled.

"No Kat, I mean for you to go out on a date with me." He finally confessed to her. The look of shock on her faces got me putting my hand over my mouth the smother the giggles. Kat nudged me with her elbow.

"Oh wow." She expressed. "But I thought you liked Kimberly?" She asked.

"I only said that because I was too scared to tell you how I felt about you. We have such a great friendship and I didn't want to ruin that for us." He said.

"You should have told me sooner. I had such a crush on you for the longest time but I thought you only looked at me like a sister. I was going to tell you but we moved to Angel Grove before I could say anything." Kat said quietly, but I think Jack heard her.

"Well damn." He said. "Wait, what about Tommy?" He asked.

"He's a sweet guy and all but you were the one I wanted. I was far away from everyone and you that I was trying to move on and thought Tommy could help me so that. I just have one question for you." She said to him.

"Wow, Uh, ask away." He said.

"Could you ever forgive me for being such a horrible person to you?" She pleaded.

"Of course I can, it may take time but I will. You still haven't answered my question though." He said, he took a breath. "Katherine Hilliard, will you go out with me when you come to visit next time?" He said. I put my hands together and looked at Kat with my puppy dog eyes. She smiled and blushed bright red.

"Yes, I most definitely will." She said and he let out a big sigh of relief, which I couldn't hold back my giggles anymore.

"Is that Kim giggling in the background? Was she listening to whole time?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but yes she was. She was only trying to make sure that you kept up your end of the deal." Kat said, now she's the one who couldn't hold back her giggling.

"Oh shit." Jack said, he was chuckling too. "Alright, fair enough." He said. "Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to go to my job but call me again soon." He said to Kat.

"Alright I will. Talk to you again soon Jack." Kat said and she hung up the phone. She turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"Woah, holy Kat. I need to breathe woman." I said, patting her back. She laughed and let go.

"Thank you so much, Kimberly." She couldn't keep the smile off of her face now. "We should celebrate." She suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea." We walked back to the table with the rest of the gang and sat down. We told the rest about what happened with Jack and about what I was doing during all of this. They were laughing so much, they had to hold their stomachs.

"Only you Kimberly." Trini said, I nodded happily. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Party, Part 1

Summary: Now that everything is settling down, The Rangers, original and newer ones get together to just celebrate life. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I had computer problems but now i'm all good.

Team 1: Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy And Tommy. Team 2: Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky And Adam. Team 3: Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, And Katherine. Zeo: Tommy, Katherine, Rocky, Adam And Tanya. Turbo: Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Tanya And Justin.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

We all decided to meet up at a seperate part of the beach of Angel Grove. That way we could talk about our adventures all we wanted to. It's going to be so nice hanging out with everybody again, I haven't really met Tanya yet and everyone tells me she's a singer as well, maybe we could discuss singing together sometime.

All 7 of us made it to the beach first, We had a fire going too for smores, yum smores. It didn't take us long to set up was we brought. We told the others, if they wanted something different they can bring it themselves and we could maybe cook it for them. I was laying down next to Trini on my towel when all of a sudden I felt water being thrown over the both of us. I jolted right up and gasped. I opened my eyes and Tommy and Zack.

"Alright, which one of you clowns did this?" I asked then, standing up and putting my hands on my hips, they pointed a finger at one another. "That's it!" I yelled and they ran off while laughing, I took off after them into the water and I tried to dunk Tommy while Trini was trying to dunk Zack. We managed before the others guys came over to help, they decided it would be a fun idea. We did this for a few more minutes before we took a break for lunch.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in years." Zack commented.

"I definitely agree." Jason said.

"Affirmative." Billy said. I was thinking and suddenly perked.

"I got it! How about once a year even if there is a new Ranger team or now, all Power Rangers Team should get together and have a beach party or BBQ party." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually, it would be a great opportunity to learn about other teams." Trini said, while nodding her head.

"I love that idea! It's always great meeting new people even better with them being Power Rangers." Kat said.

"So, it's settled. We just have to pick a day for everyone to keep free." Tommy stated. We all nodded with the idea.

"How about sometime during the summer?" I asked. "Most people are usually free during the summer." I said.

"Hey, anyone else allowed to join the party?" We heard someone yell and turned to see Aisha, Rocky and Adam. I jumped up quickly.

"AISHA!" I yelled and ran towards her full force, good thing Rocky and Adam were there or we would have both been on the ground with the force of my hug. Everyone laughed at me.

"Damn girl. I missed you too." Aisha said while laughing at me. I pulled back and had tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for that but I just missed you so much, I couldn't hold myself back." I said, letting go of her and wiping my eyes.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Rocky said, crossing his arms.

"I thought you said once you were too manly for hugs from girls." I said back at him.

"Well that's only with people I don't know and besides how could I ever turn away a hug from pretty girls like yourself." Rocky said.

"Smooth save Rocko." Adam said, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh how could I turn down such a sweet talker like yourself." I said and went to hug him.

"Yea, that's right." Rocky said, putting his arms around me. I squeezed him tight. "Ok, Kim. Can't breathe now." He wheezed out, I laughed and let him go. He put up his hands in defense. "Alright, I learned my lesson." I crossed my arms and nodded at him.

"Good." I said then ran back to my sitting spot. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Party, Part 2

Summary: Part 2 of the previous chapter.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

Not even a half hour after that Tanya and Justin show up with a cooler full of drinks, some juices and some soda.

"Hey Billy?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Did you ask the aquarins if they wanted to join?" I asked him.

"I did but they are busy on their own planet." He said and I nodded. "They do send a thank you for the invitation though, they said it was very thoughtful." He said.

"That's sweet to say." Trini said. The girls were laid down suntanning while the guys are either in the water or playing some volleyball.

"This is so relaxing, It's been so long since i've been able to enjoy the sun without fighting something evil." Tanya commented.

"I can definitely agree on that one." Kat said.

"So, have you talked to Jack about the details of your date?" I asked Kat.

"Yes, we talked. I just can't believe he liked me for so long and still does, even after what I did. I'm actually glad for that though, the feelings that I had for him from before came rushing back to me when I talked to him." Kat said with a sigh.

"Oh la la." Aisha said and we giggled. Aisha then turned to me.

"Well, I know you probably been hounded with this question but what about you and Tommy? Any ideas?" She asked. I tilted my head and turned to look at Tommy.

"I think eventually we might get together but I feel like we should get to know each other again. Some things changed while we were apart, but we never stopped caring about each other that is something we know for sure. I want to take things slow with him, we didn't rush before but with being Power Rangers and school and other stuff, it was really too busy for us to really do anything. Sure, we had our dates sometimes but they were usually interrupted by puddies." I said.

"Well, did you ever get physical with him?" Tanya asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about but I want her to comferm my thoughts.

"She means If you and Tommy ever did the dirty." Aisha said with a grin on her face. I blushed really hard and looked away.

"No, we didn't get that far but we did do some things." I said, going quiet but Trini heard me with her being the one sitting the closest to me.

"And what exactly did you do then?" Trini asked with a smirk on her face. The rest of the girls turned their face looking for some juicy details.

"Well we did some oral stuff and that's as far as we went, we didn't actually have sex." I said, and they nodded for me to carry on. "There was this one extreme time for what he did for me. This one time I came home from practice and changed into my dress from a date with Tommy but I was so tired that when I put the dress on, I just sat on the bed and fell back on it and feel asleep. I was having this really intense dream about Tommy going down on me. I slowly woke up only to find him actually going to town down there, he didn't let up even though I already came 2 times, I guess 3rd time was the charm, I had to pull away from him because I was so sensitive." I said to the girls.

"That sounds really hot. I wish Adam would do that to me." Tanya admitted, Kat looked at her.

"I knew you had a thing for Adam." Kat said and Tanya blushed. We all giggled. Then Tommy and Billy walked up to us.

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?" Tommy asked. Tanya and I immediately put our heads down and din't say a thing.

"Oh, just girl stuff." Kat said.

"Uh huh, Kim you okay?" Tommy asked me. I didn't respond until I felt him lift my head up with his fingers. "You sure you're okay? You seem all red." Tommy said to me. I just nodded and he smiled. "Ok beautiful." He let go and walked back to the guys with Tommy, I let out a deep breath. The girls just laughed at me. I glared at them.

"I hate you guys." I said to them.

"We love you too Kim." Trini said, I couldn't help to crack a smile. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Epic Finale

Summary: This is the last chapter for this story but I will be making a sequel. It might take a while but it should be up within the next couple of weeks. Thanks for the follows too, I appreciate it. Enjoy.

(Kimberly's P.O.V)

We spent another few hours at the beach when the sun started setting. Katherine and Tanya went to Kat's house, Rocky gave them as well as Adam and Justin a ride. We gathered the rest up and put it in Zack's trunk, I was going to walk and talk with Tommy, although I don't think there will be much talking.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" I asked Tommy, he was the one who suggested the walk back to his place.

"What were you and the girls talking about earlier? I know you were blushing, i've seen that look before too." Tommy said and I instantly looked down at my feet as we walked.

"Oh, it was nothing." I said.

"Uh huh, you wouldn't have been blushing that red if it was just nothing." Tommy commented. I continued looking down until I felt him grab my arm and put my back to a nearby tree. I couldn't help but look at his face now, he is so close and looking me in the eyes. "What were you gossiping about?" He asked me again and my lips moved without me even knowing I was talking.

"I told them about that time you went down on me and woke me out of my nap after missing our date." I said, breathlessly. He nodded and finally broke our gaze, I blinked and just realized what I said. He looked at me again and smirked.

"Well, that was quite the time too." He said. I narrowed my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"That was so not fair." I growled at him. I was kinda annoyed that he remembered how weak he makes me in the legs.

"Probably but it was fun and really hot." He said and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"How was that hot?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Seeing you against a tree just makes me want to take you." He said and I seen his eyes go a little darker brown. I gulped, I was nervous but aroused by this at the same time. "I do have a question." He said. I nodded and told him to ask. "When we were apart did you ever sleep with anyone?" He asked, bluntly. I widened my eyes. Although it was a fair question, I suppose.

"No." I shook my head. "With school and then practice, there wasn't really any time and plus they weren't you. I never went out with anyone actually, I mean I hung out with Jack and some other girls but I just couldn't do the dating, it didn't feel right to do that." I confessed.

"So, that would mean you're still a virgin?" He asked, and I shyly nodded. "That's such a relief." He said with a smile. I tilted my head at him.

"Why?" I asked him. He stared at me and before I could even blink, he had me against the tree again but this time he had his hands holding my waist.

"Because I always imagined we were going to be each others first time." He said softly. I leaned my head back a little.

"You're still a virgin too?" I asked and he nodded.

"With Kat, I couldn't do anything with her besides the dates and maybe hold hands because it was never the same. You were my first serious girlfriend and I wanted everything I have to be yours." He said.

"Oh god, Tommy." I whispered and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He tightened his arms around my waist. "I still want you, I've always wanted you to be my first." I told him. "Do you want me too?" I asked him quietly.

"How could you even ask that beautiful?" He asked me, somewhat shocked. We pulled back a bit and he stared at me. "I can't even think about anyone else but you, whenever i'm alone, I imagine you are with me and we are doing so much to each other. I touch myself so much sometimes, I could cum 2-3 times before i'm even satisfied." Tommy confessed. 'oh wow.' I thought to myself, I do the same thing with myself but I cum more then that because I get so sensitive. I'm not telling him that. "I think we need to hurry up and get back to my place, I don't think I can hold back any longer." He rushed out and let me go but took my hand, I nodded and we took off running to his place.

We got to his small house and we stopped for him to open the door. He got his keys out and struggled to unlock the door because I couldn't keep my hands to myself, I was hugging him from behind and running my hands over his body. He finally got the door unlocked and dragged me in, he closed the door and pinned me to it with his lips slanted on mine. Finally! It took long enough.

I had to push him back a little to breathe. "Let's go to th bedroom." I said breathlessly. He said ok and pulled me down the hallway where we made out a couple more times before we even reached the bedroom.

We got there and he pulled back to try and take my shirt off, I backed off first before he could touch me again. He gave me a confused look, I had a smirk on my lips.

"You first handsome." I said, pointing at his red tank top. He caught onto what I am getting at. He grabbed the bottom of the tank and pulled it up and over his head, there is those abs I drooled over before. He motioned to me this time, Fair enough, I did the same with my purple tank top, I now had my bright pink bra on as well as my jean shorts. He had on jeans shorts on as well. I pointed at them next with a giggle. He smiled and unbottoned them, I could feel myself getting aroused at the sight. He pulled down the zipper then pushed down the shorts, He had on these green boxers. I had to laugh.

"Some things never change, do they?" I joked at him and pointed at the boxers, he looked down and chuckled to himself. He looked back at me.

Your turn, Beautiful." He said. I kept eye contact with him as I reached for the button of my shorts and unbottoned them and pulled down the zipper quickly, before pushing them down and kicking them off, we took of our shoes at the door. I was wearing matching bright pink bra and panties. He stepped forward and I stepped back, I saw a smile creeping up on his face. We continued this until the back of my knees found the bed and I fell backwards onto the bed. I pulled myself higher up on the bed til he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him, I squealed with laughter and landed on my back.

"Now, I gotta get you worked up first before the more serious stuff, Beautiful." He said and started kissing my thighs, close to my neather regions, my reaction was to try and close my legs but he slipped in between them so I couldn't. He hooked the sides of my panties and slide them down slowly. "Take off your bra." He commanded and I lifted one hand to the front clasp and undid it, my breasts popped out for being held by the bra for so long, Tommy groaned as he finally got my panties down and off.

He parted my folds with his fingers and leaned down to lick once with his tongue, my stomach muscles twitched as he felt his way deeper. With a gasp and cry, she feel backwards onto the bed and spread her legs wider for him. He did this a few more times before I felt him lean back, I lifted my head and saw him pulling down his boxers, his dick sprang out.

I felt a little afraid, was that even going to fit inside of me. I must have been staring for too long because Tommy snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked and I just nodded.

"I'm ready for this, I have been for a while." I said. "Do you have a condom, Handsome?" I asked him, he nodded and reached over to his side table. He grabbed one and ripped it open. I took it from him and rolled it on him myself, he groaned loudly from this. He stared at me with lust filled eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, he lined himself up and started to slide in slowly. I shook my head and he stopped. "Just go quickly, like ripping a band-aid off." I said. He nodded slowly and just surged right in. I cringed with the pinch of pain, I felt my eyes water a little but I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked me. I nodded at him to go on, he slid out and slid back in with more ease this time. It still pinched a little but it was fading with every thrust. He was only going slow for me but I needed him to move faster. My hands went up to his back and dug my nails into his back, he grunted in surprise. He looked at me.

"Faster, Handsome. Don't hold back now." I pleaded, while putting my legs around him tighter. He finally gave in, flexing his muscles and started going at full speed, over and over again, he trailed his fingers down between us and started rubbing my sensitive slit, I jerked around him, this is new, I wanted to get away but I couldn't, I could feel my climax coming at full speed. He started thrusting sloppily too, I knew he was rady to blow his load. His rubbing continued as he thrusted into me over and over again, accelerating in aggression.

"I, I, I'm gonna cum, Tommy." I gasped out, I couldn't stop moving my hips with him.

"Me too." He strained out. He rubbed me faster, the coil in me finally snapped and I arched my back and screamed his name when I came, my tightening squeezed him to cum into the condom, I was still twitching when he fell on top of me for a few seconds before turning on his back, I winced when he slid out of me. We are both out of breath.

"Wow." I said, with a giggle. Tommy looked at me and smiled.

"Agreed, Beautiful." He said. I could feel my eyes dropping but I need to clean myself. "You can sleep, I will clean you." he whispered and I nodded, I heard 3 words before I clocked out.

"I love you." He said faintly. 


End file.
